Black String
by Canna
Summary: [AU] At the age of eighteen, prince Yuya of Pendulum Kingdom is to marry the King of the Fusion Kingdom to establish a permanent alliance. What no one knew was that Yuya was long promised to be with someone else. A being that only walks in the shadows...his own knight in jet black armour riding on the back of a fierce dragon. [Counterpartshipping - YutoxYuya] Shounen-ai.


Tomorrow is the day.

Tomorrow when the sun rises, the entire Pendulum kingdom will be bursting with life. Laughter and joy would echo into the blue sky as festivals would carry into the night.

Tomorrow, the young prince of the Pendulum Kingdom will be married to the king of Fusion Kingdom to establish alliance. Everyone will celebrate…all but Sakaki Yuya—the cousin to the current king, Akaba Reiji and the eighteen years old boy destined to become one of the many courtesans of the forty-five years old Fusion King.

The boy curled on his bed with his legs folded against his chest. He lay there, unmoving like he had done for the past three hours. Although his round goggles had hid his eyes behind the coloured lens, the prince was obviously looking at the purple wedding gown hung on the wall on the other side of the room.

The dress was…beautiful he supposed. It was a dress every maiden could only dream of wearing at their wedding, covered in ribbons and frilly crimson edges with a large split down the leg side to show off the bride's long leg.

It was everything a girl would dream for a wedding…but to the Yuya, it was nothing but a nightmare. He pulled his legs tighter and bit his trembling lips as a light whimper was let loose. Unable to stand gazing upon the dress any longer, he finally got off his bed. His joints made pops and cracks, stiffened from the position he had been in for so long.

When he opened the door to the balcony, he was greeted by the crisp air of the night. Despite it being midnight, the town was still lively with brilliant lights illuminating the entire city. The young prince gazed over his home, as tonight will be the last time he would ever see such sight. After the ceremony tomorrow, he will be escorted to the Fusion Kingdom and would never step foot outside again.

Yuya slowly reached up. He hesitated, but removed his goggles to allow the tears he had been crying pour down his cheeks. Crimson eyes gaze bitterly at the beautiful light he had been raised to love.

This time, the boy didn't hold back his cries. He let out a quiet one…then another. He no longer cared if the guards standing outside his door could hear him. He fell onto his knees and let out the pain bottled inside of him.

With his head hung low, he didn't see a shadow passing by his head or the pair of feet landing soundlessly behind him. It was only when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back to meet a firm chest did he snapped out.

Crimson eyes were blown wide in shock as they met stormy grey ones.

"Yuto—!" Yuya gasped, only to be silenced by a gentle, but calloused finger pressed against his lips.

The raven haired male didn't say anything. He just gazed down at the red-eyed beauty with equal pain and grief reflected within his eyes. With a wave his arm, he threw his dark cloak around the prince before he leaned in and captured those petal soft lips in his own.

Yuya didn't fight against the touch. In fact, he leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Being wrapped within Yuto's cloak and arms made him feel like they were detached from the real world where only the two of them existed. It made him felt safe—protected.

He fisted on Yuto's dark green shirt while the other tightened his arms around the prince. The kiss lasted for a whole minute with neither one wanting to let go. But eventually, the gravity of the situation finally sunk in as the prince panicked. He hurriedly pushed his doppelganger away with fright and confusion reflected within his eyes.

"Why…?" Yuya choked as he looked up to the face that is greatly similar to his own—yet at the same time not if looked carefully. While Yuya's face was more known as beautiful, Yuto's was undeniably handsome with fine masculine features the Pendulum prince lacked. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here…!"

That's right…Yuto shouldn't be here. Not after all the cruel things Yuya had told him right before ending his relationship with his shadow. Yuto should hate him. The raven haired male shouldn't even want to see his face again let alone touching him so intimately.

"I would never leave you, Yuya." Yuto said firmly before pulling the other boy tighter in his arms. "I promised that I will always protect you."

Streams of tears rolled down Yuya's face as he felt his heart being crushed by those loving words. Why? Why does this have to happen? Why couldn't Yuto just hate him like he wanted? Why couldn't he be born as a normal peasant instead of a prince?

Why is it so wrong for them to be together?

"Leave…" He forced the painful word out of his throat before gathering his courage and steadied his shaking hand. With all the strength he has, he pushed himself out of the warm embrace. It was too much. He has to end it before he breaks down. He could already feel the words forming in his heart, begging Yuto not to leave him alone and take him back.

"Please…just leave me alone, Yuto." Yuya hiccupped and had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle a sob. He didn't dare to look up to see the heartbroken expression on his ex-lover's face. "I told you it's _over_ between us…just…go…_please_."

Yuya didn't hear the other respond, but when he felt a burst of wind suddenly sweeping past him, he knew that the raven was gone. Although he knew and he was the one who told the other to leave, he couldn't help but lift a hopeful glance to where the dark haired man once where…only to feel his heart shatter from the false hope.

"Yuto…" Yuya whispered as tears streamed down his eyes. He sat against the rail and buried his face into his knees. "Yuto…Yuto…Yuto…" He kept chanting the name over and over as his pants soaked up the seemingly endless tears.

He kept reminding himself that he had to do this. He had to push Yuto away in order to keep him safe. It sounded almost stupid since Yuto was strong. He didn't need anyone to protect him, especially not Yuya who couldn't even last three turns against him in a battle. The raven haired male could very well be one of the best fighters of all four kingdoms. He was smart with frightening tactical ability and most of all the ability to stay calm no matter how dire the situation is. But most importantly…Yuto was kind. Despite his skills, he hated fighting. He hate hurting people and seeing people be hurt, even if the opponent is the enemy.

That's why Yuya wouldn't let it happen. As long Yuto's existence is kept a secret, especially from the kings of both respective kingdoms, he will be safe.

Compare to what Yuya had put him through both now and in the past, marrying an old man is _nothing_. Yuto had endured harsher environments, being abandoned at a young age in a war ragged country such as Xyz Kingdom to fend for himself and then brought to the palace as Yuya's double because of his similar face.

It was a dangerous time then since the heir to the throne hasn't been announced. Everyone already knew it would be Reiji to take the throne, not only because the boy is two years older but he is also superior to Yuya in every way. It wasn't even a close call. Everyone just knew it would be him, including Yuya—and he was perfectly content with it. Never once had he imagined himself becoming a king. He even thought about how the kingdom would flourish under his cousin's rule. Reiji's mother—the queen however, unfortunately didn't think so. She is a veil woman and as long as there is even the slight 0.01 percent chance of Yuya succeeding the throne, he had to be removed.

When his father first introduced Yuto to Yuya, the prince didn't even acknowledge the other's existence. He was afraid to get attach because he knew the boy wouldn't last long. He was scared to become friends with the boy only to be crushed when the other dies for his sake.

Miraculously to both his and his father's dismay, Yuto pulled through.

Be it poison or direct attack by assassins, Yuto would always survived through it. Although it may not always be unscathed, there had never been a serious injury for the raven haired boy. The only time he had received a fatal blow and nearly died was when Yuya had been caught by an assassin. Just as the man ordered his monster finish him off, Yuto had burst through the window and used his own body as a shield for him.

Ever since that day, the two were inseparable. It also made Yuya finally speak to Yuto, confessing all of his guilt and fear as he apologized endlessly in tears for what he had put the other boy through. Despite his cold demeanour, Yuto was surprisingly gentle. He had a noble heart and never once held grudges against Yuya. He was even thankful to be used as the prince's scapegoat for that it was because of this that he was saved from starving on the street.

Looking back, Yuya wondered if it was then that he had fallen for Yuto. They had come together so naturally and mutually that the prince couldn't remember at what point they've evolved from friends to lovers.

"_Yuto_…"

The rest of the night passed agonizingly slow…but not as slow as Yuya had hoped as he stood in front of the mirror and stared at the stranger looking back at him.

"You're beautiful, your highness!" The maids squealed around him, but Yuya wasn't paying attention. He just gazed into his dull crimson eyes nearly devoid of life. He didn't know how, but he somehow managed to lift his lips in a smile and that was more than enough to fool the maids.

As they left the room to let the prince get ready, Yuya reached forward and touched the mirror.

There was a thin layer of make-up dusting his face, making him appear paler with dark eyeliner and reddish-violet eyeshades to bring out the crimson hue in his eyes. The dress fitted him beautifully—yet at the same time it seemed to taunt him. He looked over the ribbons wrapped around him. The longest being the scarlet one around his neck. It was tied loosely with a large bow at his nape with two ends flowing down his back and grazing the ground. He could see himself literally as a present…and he wouldn't be surprise if this is the true meaning behind the dress.

He was a present from the Pendulum Kingdom to the Fusion Kingdom. That's all there is to it. A _present._

Walking over to his bed, Yuya gently picked up the choker that had never left his side. It was a black, leather choker with silver studs; the same one Yuto had worn until he had given it to him five years ago.

He could still remember it as though it was only yesterday. It was a night of a full moon in the middle of July. The silvery light illuminated the meadow as they exchanged their gifts. It was that day that Yuya had given Yuto the pendant left to him by his father. In return, his knight in dark armour gave him his choker. That choker was the only thing Yuto had left from his precious friend that had died in the war zone back in the Xyz Kingdom. Both gifts held memories they had of their deceased loved ones, and it was that night that they passed their memories and burdens to each other.

Planting a light kiss on the black band, Yuya strapped the choker around the ankle of his purple boot. His neck felt uncomfortable at the loss of weight, but he didn't dare to put it on his neck in fear of the Fusion King touching it. Just the thought of his future _husband_ running his finger through his lover's possession made his stomach twist in disgust. There was no way he would allow Yuto's memory of his precious friend to be tainted.

When the clock struck twelve, the entire kingdom cheered. Citizens had gathered as they gawked at the altar that was like a stairway towards heaven.

Yuya stood at the end of the long red carpet with a veil placed over his face. He looked up the countless stairs he had to take before looking over to the white bird-type monster perched beside him, waiting for him to mount.

"My prince." One of the knights bowed as he held out a hand. Yuya briefly wondered what would happen if he request climbing the stairs on his own. The guard would no doubt have a dumbfounded look on his face and the Fusion king…he may not be so pleased to have his bride sweating and panting as they swear their vows. Perhaps he would be so sickened at his ruined makeup and stench of sweat that he'll call the wedding off?

"Yeah right…" Yuya muttered softly to himself. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Yuya took the hand. With a lift, his dress fluttered, parted to reveal his slender legs as he landed gracefully onto the back of the large bird.

Stretching out its feathery wings, the monster took flight into the air. Yuya looked down as he saw the admiration within his people's eyes as they floated up the long staircase. Rose petals rain down around him, scattered by the rest of the knights riding their monsters high in the sky. As they approach, Yuya could see his future groom…tan skinned and bald, dress in purple military-like suit with his cape fluttering within the wind harsh.

"Prince Yuya." The king of the Fusion Kingdom greeted as he offered his hand.

Yuya stared at it for almost eternity before he finally took it, allowing the king to help him down as the bird flew away.

"Then we shall begin." The priest said, his body echoing out for everyone to hear as the entire kingdom fell silent.

Yuya stood stiffly by the king's side. He noticed that the king was still holding onto his hand. He had tried to pull away, but the grip only tightened in silent warning should he dare to withdraw. As the priest spoke his speech, the prince had zoned out. He didn't know why now of all time, but his thought began to drift to Yuto. He remembered all of those times they had spent together. The times Yuya had protected him, cared for him and most of all, loved him.

"Prince Yuya!" A voice suddenly called, followed by strong squeeze on his hand as Yuya was startled out of his thought. His head snapped up to the hard expression on the king while the hand gripping his tightened even further…but why?

"Ahem…" The priest cleared his throat as Yuya redirected his gaze to the elderly man. "As I was saying, prince Yuya. Do you take King Reo as your only king and husband?"

"I—!" Yuya's voice cracked as he quickly gathered himself. He swallowed hard as he felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. "I-I…I…" He took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm himself and to prepare for the bitter word that would come out of his mouth. "I—"

A deafening roar suddenly breeched his ears as the "_do"_ was drowned by the blasts of explosions. The people below them began to panic and scream as Yuya looked around to see smoke filling the sky. Deadly attacks were being thrown left and right as the soldiers standing guard in the sky were blasted into the ground one after another.

"What is going on?" King Reo demanded as he pulled out a screen to reveal the captain of the Obelisk Force.

"We don't know, sir!" The man on the other side replied, appearing to be amidst the battle taking place. "We're being attacked by an unknown force—Aah!" The transmission was cut off by the man's scream as a black blur had hit him from behind.

While the king cursed, Yuya's eyes were wide with as saucers as he remembered the roar right before the explosions took place. He recognized that roar from anywhere. It belonged to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon—Yuto's signature monster.

"Revolt of the Lightning!" A familiar voice shouted as the smoke was blasted away, revealing the magnificent sight of the black dragon with its rider standing tall on his back. "Disobey!"

"Yuto!" Yuya gasped into his hands as his eyes watered at the sight of his ex-lover as purple lightning filled the sky. The blast of the attack was so powerful that the aftershock swept through the air like a pulse of energy. Caught off guard, Yuya lost his balance as he was blown off the edge with a startled scream.

"Prince!" The priest cried in panic. Since his voice was magnified for the entire kingdom to hear, the citizens looked up horrified at the sight of their falling prince.

"Yuya!"

Yuya's eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was Yuto, diving after him on the back of his dragon. His mask and goggles were removed, revealing the unshed tears that had gathered in those usually calm and knowledgeable grey eyes. Yuya's eyes widened at the sight. He had never in his life seen Yuto close to crying and sight of those watery eyes broke whatever that is left inside of him.

Yuto extended his hand towards the falling prince in a way a gentleman would when asking a lady for a dance. Tears slipped out of Yuya's eyes which flew upward and brushes by Yuto's cheek. The prince slowly reached up, watching as their fingers laced together before he was pulled upward and into his lover's arms.

"W-why…" It was all Yuya was able to choke out before he was drawn into a tender kiss.

"I told you…" Yuto whispered against his lips as a lone tear slowly trickled down the corner of his left eye. "I will always protect you, Yuya. _I love you_."

Upon hearing those three words, Yuya couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling those lips back as they were locked in a deep kiss. As they did, the pendant Yuto wore around his neck along with the chocker around Yuya's ankle began to glow. A flash of blinding blue light surrounded them as they headed closer and closer towards the ground. Just when they were about to collide with the earth, the light burst apart as the pair along with the Xyz dragon vanished without a trace.

Both the Pendulum and Fusion kingdoms had immediately gathered what little guards they have left to search for the missing prince and his mysterious kidnapper, but everything they did was fruitless.

They could only wait for the kidnapper's demand, to see what the enemy was after by taking the prince. However, even that never came. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. In a blink of an eye, two years had passed yet still no signs or even a clue as to where the Pendulum prince is. Soon, the people began to believe that the prince may have been killed by someone with a grudge against the kingdom.

And so, they went on with their lives as the existence of the prince slowly began to fade through time…

oOo

"Hello, this is Hip Hippo Bakery. How may I help you?" The young man with green and red hair greeted, smiling brightly at the screen and to the elderly woman on the other end. He twirled a pen around his finger before jotting down quick notes as the lady described the birthday cake she wanted to order for her granddaughter's very first birthday."

"Of course." Yuya said as he gazed at the other with soft crimson eyes. "That will be twenty-four dollars please. I will have our Entermate Discover Hippo deliver it to you your doorstep. Which colour would you like it to be?" Yuya looked over to the screen next to the old lady he is conversing with and saw the money come through. "Blue it is! I would you would enjoy the entertainment he will bring to your granddaughter. Thank you very much for your patronage."

Flashing another warm smile, Yuya closed the screen and looked up just in time as a girl walked up with a tray of freshly baked bread.

"You have good business here." She noted as Yuya smiled and took the tray.

"One of the reasons I love weekends." The boy shrugged as he began packing the breads into small bags.

"Say…have I seen you somewhere before…?" She muttered, a finger tapping her chin as she looked at the other boy. Instead of looking worry, Yuya merely waited as his crimson eyes twinkled for the comment he had been hearing ever since he and his lover had settle in this kingdom two years ago. "That's right! You look like King Yugo!"

"I get that a lot." Yuya smiled before handing the bag of breads to the girl.

"You two aren't related, are you?"

"I wish I was. Must be nice living a luxurious life within a castle." The boy laughed. "That would be six fifty please."

The girl handed over the money. After promising that she would drop by next time, she left the store just as another figure walked in.

"Welcome—" Yuya was about to say, but stopped when he saw the male pulling his white helmet off his head to reveal a similar face to his own.

"Yu—" Yuya was about to say when he jumped back with a startled gasp as the other suddenly propelled towards him. He soared through the air and over the counter where the ex-prince of the Pendulum Kingdom was sitting behind. The man in white with blue hair and golden bangs swept to the side wore a wide smile on his face as he was met with the warmth of another body.

"I missed you, Yuya!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around the _firm_ and _still_ frame.

Silence filled the air.

When finally the man realized that something didn't feel right about the body he's groping, he opened his eyes and was met with black fabric—which was strange since he was certain that the other was wearing a red t-shirt with plain white apron. In fact, the owner of the bakery never wore _any _black on him.

The moment he pulled away and took a careful look, the man's face instantly turned green at the steel grey eyes glaring at him behind dark goggles.

"Argh! Yuck!" He screamed as he rubbed at his arms, trying desperately to get the imaginary germs off. "This is a new suit!"

"Yuto! You're back from your delivery?" Yuya asked in pleasant surprise, not expecting his lover to return until noon.

Yuto didn't respond. He simply reached up and pulled his goggles over his head all while never tearing his eyes from their target.

"What do you think you're doing, Yugo?" Yuto demanded coldly, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at the other male in distaste.

"That's my line!" The man yelled once he had gotten over with the shock of hugging the wrong person. And it wasn't just any _wrong person_, it had to be his nemeses. "I came here to see _my_ Yuya!"

Yuya flinched as snapping sounds of veins could be heard from his lover. He frantically began waving his hands behind Yuto's back. He tried signalling his other lookalike, hoping that the man would get his message.

Unfortunately Yugo—being Yugo, didn't catch on at all. He just blinked blankly at Yuya before attempting to walk over and to see what the other was trying to say.

Keyword: _Attempt_.

"Out of my way, bastard!" Yugo snapped, his previous irritations flooding back at Yuto who had swiftly intercepted his path. Yuto didn't say anything. When Yugo tried to walk around him, Yuto stepped in his way again.

The two glared at one another, neither of them backing down. Yuya had to duck down to avoid the electricity sparking over his head.

"This is the Synchro King's order!" The man in white added when he noticed the other wasn't going to budge.

"You're not my king." Yuto deadpanned.

"Hey! You're in my kingdom! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be allowed to take refugee here!"

"If I remember correctly, we were the ones who had saved you when you were attacked by the Fusion soldiers." Yuto corrected.

"I could have handled them on my own! Besides, it's not my fault that they kept getting my name wrong!" Yugo shouted. How the man still had no idea that he was attacked due to his resemblance to the Pendulum prince was beyond Yuya and Yuto. Thankfully, the incident was cleared after the Fusion king grudgingly apologized to the other king for the mix-up.

"But it was because of that I finally met the love of my life!" Yugo sighed dreamily as he shoved Yuto aside and seized Yuya's hands in his.

"And I told you I'm not interested." Yuya said all while smiling politely. Veins stuck out from under his skin when he used all his power in attempt to pull his hand away, but the hands holding his didn't even budge. Unfortunately for him, Yugo didn't even seem to realize his attempt to get away and as the ruler was still reliving the memory. That is, until a baking pan soar through the air and hit the side of his head with a loud _CLANG_.

The moment his hands were freed, it was grabbed by a more familiar one as Yuya found himself pulled protectively behind his lover with the other raising his cloak to shield him from the king.

"That's it!" Yugo shouted, quickly jumping back onto his feet while nursing the large lump on his head. "Let's take this outside you bastard!"

A minute later, Yuya found himself standing in the middle of the street with huge crowd gathered around him. They all stared at the white and black dragon clashing against one another in the sky.

"How did it become like this _again_…?" Yuya muttered before sighing into his hand. However, his smile betrayed his words as he looked over to his lover. A few years back, Yuya could never imagine living this freely. He couldn't imagine walking down the street with his hand intertwined with Yuto. Back in his kingdom, Yuto's existence had to remain hidden. He couldn't afford to be seen even by the servants which the palace was filled with.

The only time they are really allowed together was when the night fall and the city become silent. Or at least…as silent as it could be.

As strange as it may sound, their lives right now were all possible thanks to Yugo. To return the favour of helping him, the king had provided them a place to call home. Since the Syncro Kingdom was the only one in neutral relationships with the other three kingdoms as well as a kingdom that isolate itself from the others, they had peace. In here, news of the other kingdom will never reach them, thus no one will ever know of Yuya being the missing Pendulum prince.

While Yugo was a great friend and everything, the king's one sided love for the prince was a bit troublesome. Yuya had lost count how many times he rejected the other, but his words never seem to be able to get through that thick skull. It was like there is a filter in his brain that never seems to process Yuya's rejection.

"Fine! I get it!" Yugo shouted as Yuya watched the pair fought at the door. One desperately trying to get into the shop while the other trying hard to slam the door in the other's face. "I'll set our differences aside. I couldn't care less about you, but as long as Yuya's there, a threesome—!"

**_CLANK_**

Before the king could finish his sentence, he was hit by a wooden cutting board right in the forehead, knocking him away from the door and tumbling onto his back. Yuto took the chance and slammed the door shut. Giving one last glare at the other man who was still motionless, he locked the door and the windows automatically tinted to black, showing how the shop is closed for the day.

"Excellent aim." Yuto complimented with three slow claps as he made his way over to his lover. Yuya grinned, allowing the raven haired male to pull him into his arms and captured his lips in a loving kiss.

"I learn from the best." Yuya winked before making mental notes to call Rin to pick up their idiotic king later. For now, Yuto was all that matters.

They leaned towards one another again as their lips met in a sweet kiss. Yuto easily swept Yuya off his feet and carried him into their bedroom.

"I love you, Yuya." The raven breathed as he hovered over his lover on their bed. His grey eyes were filled with affection as he took Yuya's left hands and placed a light kiss upon the plain silver ring the Pendulum prince wore on his ring finger.

"I love you too, Yuto" Yuya smiled back, leaning up just as Yuto dipped his head down. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss and their fingers intertwined. The ring on Yuya's finger brushed against the identical silver ring Yuto also had on, causing them to make gentle clanging noises as their owners sink into the soft mattress for another blissful night.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Cheesy and cliché. This got to be the most cliché story I've ever written, but I couldn't help it. I instantly shipped them the moment I saw Yuto sacrificing himself to shield Yuya. I love all of Yuto's parallel selves, probably Yugo the most so I apologize if he's degraded in this story. Someone had to take that role.

I have also written a one-short featuring Shun and Sora! So if anyone is interested in preyshipping, feel free to take a look! It's call "The Runaway"!

Right now I'm thinking of making a story with Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri all together, but I'm not sure how well that would be taken, so please tell me if you like the pairings so I have a general idea of how many people like it!

Thank you so much for reading this story, I really hope you've enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment expressing your thought. That would definitely give me more inspirations on my next story ;)


End file.
